Right Here, Right Now
by BoundaryOfLimitation
Summary: Lavi woke up to find a lovely fallen angel in his arms. Smiling, he thanked the God he had never believed in and the Angels he had always condemned for letting him love such a beautiful creature...  Enjoy people!


**Alright people...This is my new one! It's been so long since I've published a fanfic. This is my first short story without much sadness in it. I hope this is all warm and leaves you fuzzy after reading...Enjoy~ **

**Please excuse me for my lousy grammar and I wish I own this anime but too bad I don't!  
**

* * *

**Lavi's POV**

The world tells me everyday, what a fool I am. It's undeniable, unmistakable, unreasonable. Indeed I am foolish. But does it matter? It used to, but not anymore. Everyday I wake up with a warm angel in my arms. I would look down from my sleepy eyes to see a beautiful fallen angel sleeping soundly so close to me.

He has the most beautiful dark silky hair in the world that sometimes would tangle themselves with my own fiery red hair when we sleep. He got the perfect set of lips that are not too full to make him look too feminine but just full enough to make them so kissable. Dark bangs would lay just below his eyebrows and lashes so rich and thick, it cast a half moon shadow under his eyes on nights when the moonlight shone on him. He looks so picture perfect with his sharp perfect nose and skin as smooth as a young woman's cause if I say as smooth as milk, that would be exaggerating.

When he sleeps, his long lovely hair would spread out on our pillows that always looked like a bottle of ink had just spilled there. One cold winter nights, he would scoot closer and closer and closer to me unconsciously until I put my arms around him and hold him tight. One hot summer nights, he would sleep only in his little-plain-singlecolor-boxers, his body curled sideways towards me. One hand would be somewhere near his face in a lose fist while the other would hold my hand tightly.

With loving eyes and blissful heart, I would thank God that I had never believed in before and the angels that I had always condemned. I would thank them for letting me live just another day. I would thank them for just even giving me this fortune to see such a beautiful sight as soon as I open my eyes. I would thank them for giving this chance to love this fallen angel. I would thank them for giving me this splendid gift to receive his love in return.

As soon as the morning sunlight shine softly through the window, the angel in my arms would stir gently in the cutest way ever. A pair of eyelids would flutter open revealing the darkest blue eyes ever and look at me confusingly. After a few seconds starring, his lips would lift softly into the most beautiful and gentlest smile ever that make my heart jump a mile every time. Slowly, I would smile brightly back at him and pull him close into my arms. I swear everyday, my heart is filled with so much happiness that I'm afraid it would burst.

He may look like a hard person to get along. But the truth is Yuu-chan is very easy to get along with once you got to know him. On the surface he may look all poker face and untouchable but I know he always secretly enjoys all the things I tell him and all the little things I do for him.

He usually eats only soba during his every meal which I find it really boring. Sometimes he would drink a little of my mushroom soap because he says it reminds him of his home in Japan. Sometimes I would force him to eat a cup of my mango pudding which he was not happy about. But I'm sure deep down he loves mango pudding just as much as I love him, though he would rather die then admit it.

Yuu-chan also has a really bad temper. He gets angry and annoyed quite fast but as long as you apologize sincerely, he would forgive you with one of his famous 'che' and all will be fine again. I also know that Yuu really loves it when I hold his hand, though he would always try to pull away at first but I know, I know very well that he really loves my warm fingers around his long cold ones. Especially on cold winter days.

Ever since we started sleeping together, I had always wondered why. Why on cold winter nights, he would frown painfully in his sleep and twist and turn in our bed like he's struggling to get away from something. Usually I would reach out and hold his hand tightly in mine and all the ugly expressions would go away. But there are also many times when he is so deep in sleep that my warm hands cannot soothe him.

On nights like this, at a certain point of his twist and turn, he would whimper my name. Every time he does that, my heart would sank and a bitter feeling would wash throughout me. Carefully, as though he is a fragile flower, I would embrace him tightly into my chest and whisper into his ear over and over and over again, "I love you, I'll always be right here." and his arms would unconsciously wrap themselves around my waist so tightly that there will be no space left between us.

I never knew I am capable of feeling something so impossible yet magical called Love. I'd always thought my heart had died ever since I made up my mind to be bookman but everything changed since the day I met him. Sometimes I would wonder, if this is what they call Destiny. Is this my destiny to love him? Will he always be a part of my life until the day I could not take another breath anymore? Can I stay in his heart and be loved by him until the hair in our heads grow gray then to white?

This love... It's so pure, it's very innocent with lots of sweetness and a hint of bitterness. The lives we're living, something called Love should not exist. Our very existence is to fight. Everyday is a war. A battle between the good and the bad. A scene we had to make in order to preserve a better tomorrow.

Everyday we're loving. Every single war, we say goodbye once. In the end of the wars, we could only stumble around the bloody battlefield and smile in relieve when we finally see the other doing the same. The question is how long will this cycle last? How long will my life last? How long will our love hold?

"Lavi?" a tired voice crook beside me. Pushing my thoughts away, I look down into a pair of lovely midnight blue eyes and smiled. Without hesitation, without effort, all the way from depth of my heart.

"Good morning, my love." I whisper. "Did you slept well?"

"Yeah, it was nice listening to you snoring all night long." was the serious reply. Surprised swept through me. I look at him guiltily until I caught a hint of amusing light in his eyes.

Smiling, I lean down my lips catching his. When we finally pull apart,

"What were you thinking about just now? You look very distracted." he ask frowning suspiciously. I muse for a few second before answering him.

"I was saying a prayer." I answer simply. He snort. "Since when you pray?"

I smiled sweetly at him. My eyes travel around his face, taking in all the information. His lovely messy hair gleaming under soft sunlight, eyes that are full of love and warmth only for me, thick lashes and perfect nose and kissable lips.

"I'm thanking the Gods and angels and cupids to have you here in my arms everyday." he roll his eyes, hiding his blush with a frown. Typical Yuu-chan.

"Che." he spat and got out of bed. Standing in front of me, like an ancient pale Greek god. "Aren't you coming? I wanna go train first before having breakfast." I smile and jump out in enthusiasm. Pulling him into my arms, I embrace him tightly.

That's right. The future, I have no idea at all what's going to happen. Hell! I don't even know what might happen an hour from now. That is why my every second with him is so precious. Now is the most important time. Anytime, anywhere, any day, in any war under any kind of circumstances, we might just lose each other.

So right here, right now, I want to use all my heart to love him before it's too late and I swear to god, I could feel that he feels the same way too.

"Let's go Yuu-chan, you go pull on your sexy pants."

"Tsk. Shut up."

Knock. Knock. Knock. Somebody is at the door. Pulling Yuu with me, we open the door to find a mess of white hair in my face.

"Good morning!" Leenalee beside him greeted us cheerfully while Krory and Miranda behind them smiled politely.

"Lavi! Bakanda! Let's go breakfast! I'm dying of hunger!" Allen start to wail.

"Che. Isn't someone dramatic this morning."

"But first, put some clothes." Leenalee add. Looking at both of us, Yuu have only his black pants on.

"You look very sexy like that Yuu." I whisper into his ear and heard gasps from our audiences.

"Behave Lavi." he answer me in a warning tone that left me chuckling.

"Alright, hold on for a minute, we'll be right with you guys." I say to them.

"But I wanna go training! Don't make choices for me you loser."

"Let's go Yuu-chan, let's have fun." I smile and look at him seriously. After a long minute, he nod. "Fine." he answer grudgingly.

Sometimes in life, we need to give up something in order to obtain something else. Who knew, maybe a few hours later, one of our friend just might die in new war. So why not cherish it all while we can and never regret anything later? Yeah, that's right. Love had thought me so much, even if I have to die right away, I would die happily and peacefully and my only regret would be because I can't spend more time with the one I love. I am sure, he feels the same.

"Le'ts go Yuu-chan." I hold his hand tightly in mine and open our door to a group of complaining friends. Who knew? Anything can happen and the same moment will never happen twice again. But I am sure, our will love will last as long as we're breathing.

* * *

**hehehe...I hope it was alright and you all enjoyed it.. Drop me a comment if you want and thanks for reading!**

_**-May-**_

_** [BoundaryOfLimitation]**_


End file.
